


The Rollerblades of Love

by Monicaoakwood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, enjoy, fluffy fluff fluff, it a cute fluffy fic, with rollerblades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: Laura and Carmilla go rollerblading and Carmilla teaches Laura.





	

“I can’t do this! I’m gonna fall!” Laura said as she hung on for dear life to the wall.

“You’re not gonna fall, and even if you do I’ll catch you, Laura. Now come on one foot then the other. Nice and slow.” Carmilla said holding out her hand as Laura clutched onto the ledge as if for dear life.

“You’re going to drop me!” The terrified creampuff said almost losing her footing falling backwards. Within half a second Carmilla was right there behind her supporting her weight and helping her get back her footing on her rollerblades.

“There you go, nice and easy,” she said softly, one hand wrapped around Laura’s waist from behind and the other holding her hand. “Attagirl,” She whispered in Laura’s ear when she finally got her balance again and both of her hands off the wall. “See? You’re a natural. You’re even standing up.”

Laura whimpered softly as she squeezed Carmilla’s hand. “Don’t let go alright?”

Carmilla pressed a kissed to Laura’s temple tenderly and slowly skated so she was in front of the girl holding both of her hands and skating backward. “I would never,” she said to her as they began to move very slowly.

“And not too fast! Does my helmet look alright? Don’t let me fall,” Laura babbled nervously. She clung onto Carmilla’s hands as they slowly rolled across the floor.

“Your helmet looks fine, we’re going at the speed of crawling, and I’m not gonna let you fall. I promise.” Carmilla said as she slowed down like Laura asked her too. “You’re doing great bambi,”

“Bambi?” Laura asked daring to look up for just a moment and began wobbling.

“Easy,” Carmilla said and stopped to make it easier for her. Once Laura had gotten her footing back she began to pull her along again. “It was a term used in the 80’s. Mostly used as a term of affection between gal pals like ourselves,” Carmilla explained as she carefully held onto her creampuff.

“Oh my god I hate gal pals,” Laura said with a groan as she dared to lean back into Carmilla a bit who happily kissed her temple.

“My gal pal, best buddy, my ol' chummy chum chum.”

“Stooooop.”

Carmilla kissed her once more. Over the course of a few minutes, Carmilla slowly loosened her grip on Laura little by little. She made sure each time that her buttercup had her balance before finally letting go of Laura entirely, trailing right behind just in case. She let the other girl just ride along by herself for a few moments before taking her hands once more. “Guess what Creampuff.”

“What?” Laura asked.

A smile spread across Carmilla’s face. “You just skated all by yourself.”

Laura smiled back and got all excited, it was absolutely adorable. “I did?”

“You did.”

Laura let out a squeal and did a tiny jump as Carmilla felt her heart leap into her chest holding onto her as if for dear life.  “Careful!”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to my wonderful beta Katie or ukulelekatie.tumblr.com. If you want to see more of my stuff find me at monicaoakwood.tumblr.com


End file.
